


Broken Rope

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Una volta avevi la delicatezza di usare le cravatte."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Erano calzini."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> COW-T 4: Ultimate Battle, "Broken Rope" (Quinta settimana).

"Una volta," soffia Juan Carlos, la testa dritta rispetto al resto del corpo - non avrebbe senso girarsi da una parte o dall'altra, non sapendo da che parte trovare Pau - e il respiro già un po' più corto rispetto a quando gli ha stretto la maglietta davanti agli occhi, "una volta avevi la delicatezza di usare le cravatte."

"Erano calzini," sogghigna Pau quasi subito, spostandosi con cautela dall'altra parte della stanza.

"E questa è una corda. Mi fanno male i polsi."

"Cosa sentono le mie orecchie. _El capi_ si lamenta?"

"Pau." Juan Carlos resta in attesa, confidando in quella parola che di solito si tramuta in carezze languide e precise, in sollievo che si fa piacere. Per tutta risposta, sente un _click_ inconfondibile. "No, Pau, non mi stai fotografando."

"Certo che no," gli fa di rimando, distratto. Si accosta al lato del letto, accarezzandogli una coscia, e Juan Carlos torna a rilassarsi, nonostante il lieve bruciore della pelle graffiata, e con lentezza accosta il ginocchio contro l'inguine di Pau: si concentra su un sibilo, un rumore che non distingue subito, e poi sul contatto di qualcosa di gelido sull'interno della coscia, e ancora sibilo e rumore, e aria calda che si insinua lì dove non dovrebbe.

"Pau..."

"Shhh, Juanqui. Va tutto bene. Ci sono io qui con te."

"Non va bene. Non puoi farmi questo. _Per favore_." La voce di Juan Carlos è un piagnucolio roco che sarebbe molto più adatto a una persona con la metà dei suoi anni, ma Pau continua a tagliare la stoffa dei suoi pantaloncini, tirandone via una striscia dopo l'altra, e posa la forbice solo per scattargli un'altra foto. Un pezzo di abbigliamento a brandelli dopo l'altro, lo lascia in mutande, e per tagliargli via anche quelle deve strusciare la forbice gelida contro la pelle dei suoi fianchi.

"Ti detesto," ansima Juan Carlos, a disagio nel versare in quello stato nonostante l'umiliazione - perché sa che prima o poi qualcuno metterà le mani su quelle foto, e allora Marc le diffonderà a tutti i nomi della sua rubrica e Sergi arrossirà e Rudy farà la sua risatina imbarazzata e Ricky le guarderà di notte, con la luminosità dello schermo al minimo, e altri lo uccideranno per essersi lasciato fotografare così, senza la loro presenza. Ma Juan Carlos è eccitato, e Pau gli scatta l'ultima foto così, pelle in fiamme e sesso eretto fino allo spasimo e brandelli di stoffa bianca, rossa e grigia sparsi come petali di fiori, prima di tornare verso di lui, baciarlo a lungo e spezzare la corda che gli tiene ferme le mani un attimo prima di riprendere fiato.


End file.
